


tying the knot

by icarusian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Incinerate: An NSFW LioGalo Wedding Zine, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian
Summary: “So you’re absolutely positive no one will notice?”“Do you think my answer is going to change from the three other times you’ve asked?”“Well, no, but I just want to be sure that—”“No one will notice, Galo,” Lio reassures him with a soft sigh, testing his handiwork with a quick pull. “I promise this is just for us.” Galo seems to believe him this time, shoulders drooping and head falling forward into Lio’s chest.“Just for us,” Galo repeats, smiling softly as Lio scratches at his scalp with freshly-manicured nails. He reverently rubs at the braided cotton covering his heart, both Lio’s, and shuts his eyes for just a moment longer of calm before the party. “I like the sound of that.”--Galo and Lio finally tie the knot (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for incinerate: an nsfw liogalo wedding zine! thank you for having me, and feel free to go check out everyone's beautiful pieces on [twitter](https://twitter.com/incineratezine)!

“So you’re absolutely _positive_ no one will notice?”

“Do you think my answer is going to change from the three other times you’ve asked?”

“Well, no, but I just want to be sure that—” 

“ _No one_ will notice, Galo,” Lio reassures him with a soft sigh, testing his handiwork with a quick pull. “I promise this is just for us.” Galo seems to believe him this time, shoulders drooping and head falling forward into Lio’s chest.

“Just for us,” Galo repeats, smiling softly as Lio scratches at his scalp with freshly-manicured nails. He reverently rubs at the braided cotton covering his heart, both Lio’s, and shuts his eyes for just a moment longer of calm before the party. “I like the sound of that.”

“Sap,” Lio quietly laughs, carding his hands through his soon-to-be husband’s thick mane, encouraging Galo to rest more heavily on him. They don’t have much time, but that doesn’t stop Lio from thinking about how vulnerable Galo looks like this, all trussed up with trust and red in more places than just the apples of his cheeks. The reception hasn’t even started but he’s already feeling restless for what’s to come, for when Galo asks him to—

A heavy knock snaps him out of his reverie, Ignis’ voice booming through the door to “hurry their asses up,” and already Lio misses the way Galo leans on him.

“Guess it’s time to tie the knot, huh?” Galo jokes, hip-checking Lio as he throws on a t-shirt to wear under his crisp dress shirt.

“Make mine an overhand knot and you’ve got a deal.”

⁂

True to his word, Galo’s binding goes undetected throughout their wedding. Lio made sure his arms were kept out of the loops so as not to clue anyone in on their little secret, and with a stern warning for Galo to leave his suit jacket _on_ , the ceremony went off without a hitch.

Well, save for the fact that _they_ were hitched now.

They’re having the first dance now, a great feat with how hard it is to lead his six-foot-something and massively thick husband in a dance, let alone something slow. But for all his ego and body mass and loud personality, here in the limelight, Galo is small and vulnerable and ultimately his. Galo is still staring at him with this just-can’t-help-it grin, eyes lidded and soft, content to just gaze at the man who owns his heart. Lio’s hand tenderly cradles the small of Galo’s back as they move, and if he presses in just hard enough he can feel streaks of rope just under his palm.

It jolts something in them, a reminder just under the surface but right out in the open. The song is plucking on lovestruck, lulling notes, no doubt nearing its tail-end, but there’s a charged passion to the way they regard each other—all red lights and box ties, no blues and baths. As the song closes, Galo brings them to a stop and pulls Lio in for a clingy hug, one that pushes Lio right up against the thumps and bumps of his chest, and Lio can’t help but run his hand up the broad plane of his back like a man of possession. The crowd claps for them, a witness to just another display of love, but none of them see the true testament to Lio and Galo’s unwavering devotion.

“You’re doing so well,” Lio whispers hotly.

Galo only has time to stiffen, slack-jawed and off-guard as Lio seamlessly pulls away and greets Aina and Lucia as the DJ transitions into a more upbeat song for anyone to dance to.

“Tongue-tied, Fireboy?” Gueira sneers teasingly as he slings his arm over Galo’s shoulders, startling him badly enough to jump. His tongue isn’t the only thing tied just about now.

 _“Gueira!”_ Galo admonishes, quickly regaining his composure. He can’t crack yet, not here, not until Lio gives him permission. “Lio just…looks good tonight.” 

“Wow, you’ve only been married for like an hour and you’re already this gone for him?” Gueira eyes him skeptically, glancing over to where Aina adjusts a few strands of Lio’s hair for him. “I feel you, though. Boss just has that kinda effect on people,” he sighs wistfully, leaning on Galo like he’s a telephone pole.

“Something like that,” Galo swallows, watching as Aina tugs Lio to the side to redo the small braid in his hair, crossing and looping each silky strand—

Maybe Lio wouldn’t mind cutting out a bit early tonight.

⁂

As is customary, the newlyweds are the first to leave the reception so that their guests may follow.

And God is Lio grateful for strange wedding customs right about now.

They make it back to their honeymoon suite a little after ten, sated and pleased and buzzing with anticipation because now they’re bound at the bight with the proof sitting clear as day on their hands.

“ _Man_ , what a wedding! We should do that again next year,” Galo suggests, pulling off his shoes and socks and stretching his arms above his head.

“We can’t get married twice, Galo,” Lio argues, following suit. He pauses. “Wait, can we?”

“I guess we’ll find out in 365 days!” Galo starts to shuck off his suit, but he stops halfway, staring expectantly at Lio. “Can I…start undressing?” And there it is, the reigns handed so easily over as Galo waits for Lio. Galo would bear his bonds for as long as Lio asked him to if it meant proving his devotion. The way Galo gazes at him, open and sublime in his subtle reverence—it’s nothing short of a power trip for Lio, this man with his brazen ego and heart the size of his chest giving over his everything.

“You can,” Lio nods, assuming his role. Galo nods once, mouth a tad too dry to properly respond, and begins carefully shedding his layers, piling them up on a spare chair in the corner. And Lio’s _pleased_ , watching how much care Galo puts into wiggling out of his clothes without loosening the ropes. “They weren’t too tight were they?” Lio asks as Galo strips off the last of his clothes and stretches, loosening his limbs and showing off the blood red rope of his _karada_ harness. _That’s my husband_ , Lio thinks.

“Just right,” he grins, moving to sit on the bed. Galo absentmindedly runs his fingers over the horizontal rope running across his chest and under his armpits, sternum framed by two interlocking knots that make up the arches of a heart. His heart has belonged to Lio for a long time, but this one was given to him rather than entrusted.

“Yeah?” Lio asks, stripping out of his stiff wedding attire as well.

“You did a good job,” Galo praises softly, standing to help Lio out of his binder. Lio feels his face flush, the unexpected sweetness of his words and gesture striking a tender chord. They’re both bare, now, wrapped only in cords and bands that bind like the string of fate, and Lio can’t wait any longer. He loops his arms over Galo’s shoulders and presses as close as he can get for an urgent kiss.

Galo meets him with passion, hands pulling him in by the slim of his hips. There’s something about the way Galo lets Lio lead the kiss while inconspicuously tugging at Lio’s body to rub him against the fabric woven so delicately over his body, like he’s trying to make Lio understand how it feels. The braided cotton is soft against his skin (purposely chosen as such; Galo wore it for hours, after all), not rough enough to give that sharp burn they’re both so used to but just tight enough to leave soft pink indentations, tire tracks leading him across his husband’s body like a map.

Lio pushes as Galo pulls, and Lio gets Galo spread out on his back in ten seconds flat, seated royally on his thighs. Like this, vulnerable and looking like a present without the bow, Lio can’t help but pin Galo and add to the red with polka dot hickies up and down the column of his throat. Galo was so good for him, working hard to hold it together until they were alone, and now Lio can’t stop pressing insistent bites to his ruddy flesh. He wantonly arches his back enough to rub his small chest against Galo’s, just to feel the swell of them on the ropes. Lio knows very well what it’s like, single column and _hishi-te_ alike—but his affinity for _shibari_ isn’t limited to the artful knots on his own body. 

And Galo _is_ art, airy moans and twisting muscles as Lio moves down his body with wet kisses, statuesque in build yet pliant under Lio’s thumb. He makes it to where the ropes taper into a happy knot, pressed strategically into Galo’s hood and Lio can see where the fabric has gone dark with wetness. His mouth waters.

“I don’t have enough rope left to tie your hands, dear husband,” Lio teases, tricky fingers pushing the knot into that little bundle of nerves below. Galo’s hips jump and his hands move to hold Lio’s shoulders, but— “So be good,” Lio softly demands.

 _“Oh,”_ Galo groans as Lio pushes his thighs apart and gets to work.

Lio wants to say something about how wet Galo is just to tease him, but Lio can hardly focus with just how _wet_ he is. He doesn’t move the rope just yet, instead slipping his tongue under and around the fabric to tease at Galo’s heat. The touch is too soft and not enough, Galo whining pitifully into the open air, hips rolling up to try and get something more solid than fabric against his groin. Lio dimly feels himself grow slicker the more time he spends between Galo’s legs, and with the way his husband is so openly asking for it, Lio doesn’t see any point in trying to prolong the inevitable. Lio lifts his head and looks right at Galo, hazy eyes peering at him curiously.

“You’re gonna come on my tongue, Galo,” he says, voice wavering just the slightest. He’s itching to have him. “And I want you to say my name when you do. Okay?” Lio breathes, fingertip moving to pull the cord aside and reveal Galo’s slick folds.

“Yes, Lio,” Galo answers, trembling as Lio exposes him. _Yes_.

 _Finally_ , Lio thinks desperately, mouth open and tongue dragging along the length of him. He buries his face there like it’s his grave, the tip of his nose nudging at Galo’s hood as he loops a hand around his thigh and pulls Galo onto his face. Galo shouts when Lio’s lips travel up and wrap around his slight growth, and Lio can’t help but feel smug. He teases a finger up and down his slit in a torturous rhythm, and Galo positively _squirms_. Lio can’t believe he has a lifetime with this man.

“L-Lio, please, I want—”

“Hmm?” Lio asks, replacing his finger with the smooth glide of the tip of his tongue.

“I was good _all day_ ,” he whines, knuckles gripping at the comforter. “Please—”

And Lio is weak. He’s slick and hot between his own thighs and the night is still young. There’s really no use in dragging this out any longer. Lio goes right for the source this time, tongue pressing incessantly at Galo’s dripping hole and pulling honey right from the pot, sweet and wet. Lio can’t stop the muffled moans leaving his throat, hips working to get ever-closer to where Galo’s hole is tightening under his tongue. His jaw aches, face soaked, but Galo’s thighs are closing in on him and his voice is climbing, and—

“ _Lio_ , Lio, baby, coming, _coming_ —” he gets out, ending his climax on a strained gasp. Lio knows what it’s like; there’s nothing to clench onto, achingly empty but satisfying all the same, and there’s a slick pleasure in getting off with slick friction alone. Lio wants to eat him alive.

Galo lets his thighs fall open after a moment, and Lio feels it the moment his body relaxes. He sits back just a bit, letting his fingers spread and play with Galo’s wetness in a soothing gesture.

“Feels good,” he slurs, slowly running his own hand up and down the intricate patterns laced over his ribs.

“Pretty,” Lio murmurs back, basking in the serenity of it all.

“‘member when we said our vows, and I told you you’ve always been my equal?” Galo asks, gently cradling Lio’s head and stroking at his hair.

“Mhm,” Lio hums, pleased.

“Well...I think it’s your turn, husband dearest.” Lio just laughs and moves up the bed.

They don’t just have the rest of the night; they’ve got the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it... or maybe just leave me a marriage proposal in a nice comment idk
> 
> you can also hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarosian)!


End file.
